And Everything In Between
by charmedgal005
Summary: It's Sydney's 10 reunion. And if I say anything more, it'll give too much away. But its really fluffy, and got a bit of humor, and there is some pretty good action in it. S/V. Final Chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

And Everything In Between  
charmedgal005  
  
Disclaimer:  
Nope. Not mine. The characters are not mine. Well, three are. But they're really minor. And the story, its my own brain child. But Sydney,  
Vaughn, Jack, Weiss, Will, Francie are not mine. Don't sue!  
  
The invitation arrived on a boring, dreary, Monday. The weather seemed to agree with Sydney's mood. Rain pounded her umbrella as she ran into her house. She shook the rain off her umbrella, and closed it. She had taken two steps into the house before she realized that she had forgotten to get the mail. She cursed and opened her umbrella again before going to the end of the driveway to get the mail. Once inside she flipped through each piece. Bill, junk, letter for Francie, bill, bill, bill, junk for her, magazine for Will-wait a sec, Will? Why was his mail coming to her place? Sydney shrugged it off, and continued looking. "Junk, junk." She muttered. The very last piece of mail was small. Easily could have been missed.  
  
The return address told Sydney that it was from her old high school. Figuring they were inviting her to homecoming, or begging for money to refurnish the auditorium, as they did every year, Sydney casually opened it. She opened it and groaned. It was worse than being solicited for money. It was an invitation to her high school reunion.  
  
She cast it aside as she busied herself that night. Francie and Will came home from heir date late, but Sydney was still up, working and watching a late night show. "Hey Syd." Francie greeted.  
  
"Hey guys." Sydney spun around. "Will, a magazine came for you today. Why is your mail coming here?"  
  
"It was Francie's idea." He said, walking over to where the mail was kept. Sydney raised an eyebrow, and looked at her best friend, who only smiled.  
  
"Hey Syd! I see you got one too!" Will said, holding up the invitation. "Are you going to go?"  
  
"Go where?" Francie inquired.  
  
"Our 10th high school reunion."  
  
"So, are you going?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Oh why not?" Francie said. "I'll be there."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure, Will's taking me." Francie assumed. "Right sweetie?"  
  
"Huh?" Will looked up form his magazine for a second. "Right."  
  
"You could take Michael."  
  
"I could. But he's still just my boyfriend. Everyone else will have succeeded in their goals. Me, I'm still working at the same bank I was in college, and still not married."  
  
"Hey, I'm in the same boat." Will spoke.  
  
"You're at least a journalist at a travel magazine."  
  
"You're going, end of discussion." Francie stated.  
  
"Fine!" Sydney exclaimed. "I'll go."  
  
"Good. Now, I am going to bed. Will, honey, are you coming?" Francie asked.  
  
"Naw. I got to do a couple things for work first." He explained. Francie smiled and retreated to her bedroom. Will put down the magazine, and turned to look Sydney in the eye. "Tell me Syd, what is the real reason you don't want to go." He instructed.  
  
"Will, you remember how everyone hated me when I left school."  
  
"They probably have all forgotten that by now."  
  
"I don't think so. Those people don't forgive easily. And not after what happened and all."  
  
"Syd, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"I left school the most hated girl in all the classes. It's a wonder they still allowed me at graduation ceremonies. True, I was booed, but they let me there. And gave me a solo in the school song. Once again booed. Even the teachers hated me. Besides, its just more people I have to lie to. For safety reasons, I still cannot tell everyone that I work for the CIA. I still have to spit out 'bank' and I am getting sick of it."  
  
"I may not have the same experiences as you do, but I am in the same boat. I don't like the idea of using a travel magazine as a cover up. So what? We'll lie together."  
  
Sydney chucked. "Why are you guys forcing me to do this?" She asked.  
  
"Because you're always at work, or with Vaughn. You need to start getting out more."  
  
"Fine, but I am going to take Vaughn with me. That way I can prove that I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Using guys are we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, I got to finish this report." Will said, opening a secret compartment in his backpack and pulled out a file.  
  
"Is that the satellite footage from Hong Kong?"  
  
"Yeah. We need to find out where those me came from. What are you working on?"  
  
"Translations. But I think I am done for now." Sydney closed her work, and put it in her bag.  
  
"See, you don't have to have a secret compartment in your bag. One less secret."  
  
"Night Will." Sydney carefully shut her bag, and went to bed. The only light left on in the house was the one belonging to Will.  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of notes I forgot to add in the first chapter.  This kinda takes place after Phase One.  But there's no evilFrancie.  Never liked her.  But the rest of the plot line should follow for the first couple of episodes after Phase One, when I started writing this.

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~

Sydney walked into work the next day.  She smiled to people she passed and calmly walked into Vaughn's office.  He looked up at her presence, and Sydney shut the door.  She sat down and slumped into the chair across from Vaughn.  "I did something stupid last night." She admitted.

Vaughn smiled and moved to sit on the corner of his desk.  He took Sydney's hand, "What did you do?"

"I agreed to go to my ten year reunion."

He let out a short laugh.  "Why is that so bad? I had fun at mine."

Sydney took a deep breath, and momentarily debated on whether to tell Vaughn the real reason why she didn't want to go to her reunion.  She decided that it wasn't a good idea.  "That's because you have accomplished what you set out to accomplish. I said that I'd be-"

"Syd.  Half the people there hadn't done what they said they would.  The other half tried it, and decided they didn't like it."

"Don't bother trying to get me to go. I already promised Will and Francie that I would go."

"Then why are you here?"  With puppy dog eyes, Sydney looked up at Vaughn.  "You want me to come with you?" Sydney nodded.  "You do realize that only serious boyfriends go with their girlfriends, right?"

"Will you go?"

"Of course."

"I'd kiss you right now, but my dad and Kendall are standing outside your office." Sydney smiled and angled her head to show Vaughn his visitors.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" He asked before Sydney left.

"Yes." Sydney left the calmness of Vaughn's office, and went to the hustle and bustle of the floor.  As she walked back to her desk, Will came up and approached her.

"So, did you ask Vaughn if he'd go yet?"

"I just did, he's coming."

"See, it won't be so bad."

"No, it won't."

"I mean, what's the worst that can happen?  Your old friends already think you're a loser-"

"-That money thing wasn't my fault."

"I know that, but they don't.  So what if they don't believe you!  You've got me, and Fran, and Vaughn there to back you up."

"A lot worse can happen."

"Like what?"

"Like everyone, including you guys all believe that it was my fault, and that I was a jerk back then."

"You weren't a jerk back then.  Hello!  It's me Will!  Remember, your best friend since high school?  I remember what you were like. So stop worrying."

"Fine.  I've got to go RSVP for two, and to tell Kendall that I will not be responding to any sort of call from the CIA that night, and that I won't go on any missions three days prior.  If am going to do this, I am going to do this right, and nothing is going to stop me."

"Honestly Sydney, When was the last time he actually listened to your request?"

"There was that one time- oh wait, he still paged me."

"I prove my point."

"You are so lucky.  You're never really called away from life to answer to the bidding of Kendall."

"You like your job, admit it."  Sydney shot daggers at Will. "Then why haven't you quit yet?"

"Sloane and my mother are still out there.  That's why."

"Fine."

"I'll talk to you later Will." Sydney sat down at her desk to fill out her request.

Sydney and Vaughn got back to Sydney's house after the hockey game.  "Hey Syd, when is your reunion exactly?"

"Why?"

"Because I agreed to go with you, and I think it might be a good thing if I know when it is."

"Right, of course.  I can't remember the invitation is on the table."

Vaughn walked over to the table and sorted through the mail.  "This it?" He held up the square envelope.

"Yeah."

"This little thing is what caused you to freak out?"

"Yeah."

Vaughn pulled the invitation out of the envelope.  "I can see why you were panicking.  This is this Saturday."

"I know.  I only have 3 days to be perfect."

"You already are perfect."

Sydney leaned over and kissed him.  "Not for you but for everyone else."

"If you're not perfect for me, then you're perfect for no one.  But it's ok.  Because you are perfect."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me Vaughn?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes."

"Ok, that's what I thought."

"What do you say if I made dinner for you tonight."

"I'd say thank you."  

The minute Sydney and Vaughn walked to into the CIA the next morning, Kendall immediately overwhelmed them.

"Agent Bristow, may I have a word?"

"Yes."

"Agent Vaughn, I can only assume that this includes you."

Sydney and Vaughn followed Kendall into his office.  They sat down in the chairs across from him.  He pulled out a piece of paper from his stacks, and placed it before them.   "I assume you know what this is Bristow."

"I do, it's my time off request."

"Why did it hit my desk yesterday?"

"I only just found out about it Monday night.  The reunion is Saturday.  I got it to you as soon as I could."

"We are busy right now Bristow."

"I know sir.  But I haven't had a day off in a while.  I'm not asking for tomorrow, and Friday off.  Just that I not be sent on any missions those days.  And I'm asking for Saturday."

"We're not supposed to be open on Saturdays."

"But we're often called in."

"Fine, request granted."

"Thank you sir."

"Excuse me," Vaughn spoke up.  "Why was I called in?"

"I assume you were planning on attending this event with Bristow?"

"I was."

"Request granted for you too."

"I didn't submit a request."

"I know you didn't.  Don't push your luck Agent Vaughn."

"Thank you."

The two stood up to leave when Kendall quickly called to them.  "And have a good time."

"Hey, look at that.  No work Saturday."

"I can think of some things to kill our time."  Vaughn said.

"Ok, as long as we're not late. I had that reputation in school."

"You were late in school."

"My nanny was horrible about being on time.  Her habits rubbed onto me, and it became one of my habits.  I broke it in college finally."  Vaughn shook his head, only amused.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~

Sydney woke up Saturday morning to find the other half of the bed empty.  But she knew that he was not far away.  Quietly, she went into the kitchen where Vaughn was sitting sipping coffee and reading the paper.  

"I feel so good right now."  She said, taking the seat next to him.

"Why?"

"I like waking up and feeling this domesticated."

"Really?"

"Yeah.  So what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, how does nothing sound?"

"Are you serious, nothing?"

"Well, almost.  I have to stop by my apartment, and feed Donavan, and to get a couple of things."

"Ok."  Sydney said.  "I'm going to take a shower."  Emerging half an hour later, Sydney felt better.

"Come on."  Vaughn said, putting on his jacket.

"Wait a second, where are we going?"

"My apartment, and then to finish our plans."

"You told me that you made no  plans."

"That's not entirely true.  We have lunch plans."

"I just woke up."

"Actually it isn't so much as lunch plans, as it is brunch plans.  But they only serve lunch and dinner kind of things."

"Better."

"Come on, lets go."  Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand, and pulled her into his car.  "I see you're not nervous about tonight."

"I'm not thinking about it.  That's why.  But now that you reminded me, I am definitely getting antsy."

"Just relax about today, ok?  I went to my reunion, and I had to lie too.  It's not that bad."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be true?"

"Vaughn, I…"

"Shush Syd.  You are going to have a good time whether you worry or not. That is my guarantee."

The moment Vaughn walked into his apartment, Donavan was all over him.  "I'm going to let him outside really quick.  Make yourself comfortable."  Vaughn opened up the back porch, and walked outside.  Sydney looked around her surroundings.  Everything was as she expected it to be.  Clean, with a small mess that only a lonely dog could make.  Hanging over the edge of one of the chairs was a bagged suit with a note attached.

"Next time, do your own errands.  Here is the suit you wanted for Saturday.  Let Donavan out. I know you love Sydney and all, but you got to come here sometime to feed and exercise your dog.  Eric."

Sydney couldn't help but smile as she read the note.  She sat down on the dying couch waiting for Vaughn to come back.  He arrived a few minutes later, dog-less.  "Where's Donavan?"  She inquired.

"This complex has a small dog run.  I left him there for a little while."

"Ah."

Vaughn walked into the kitchen, and Sydney followed him with her eyes.  He picked up the dog bowl and began to fill it.  "Are you going to tell me what you were like in high school?"  Vaughn questioned.  "Or are you just going to leave me to guess?"

Sydney laughed.  "Ok, let's see.  I was the quiet, smart one in all of my classes.  I was athletic but I wasn't on any sports teams."

"Why not?"

"I don't know.  I guess because at my school you were either athletic or smart.  You weren't really both.  But I was.  And I sort of made a choice, to be smart."  She explained.  "And there are also so many stereotypes that went with all the sports.  I didn't want to be once of those ditsy, slutty  cheerleaders, or egotistical basketball players, snobbish gymnasts, geeky, but not smart golfer, loud and annoying volleyball player, and a loud and stupid soccer players.  So I chose to be smart."

"Was that what it was like at your school?"

"I'm way over generalizing, but yeah."

"Ok, so what else were you?"

"I was in the band.  Played the sax.  And late.  I was always horribly late.  My teachers didn't mind so much, because I always made up the time after school because Hannah was always late.  I was always hanging around Will and Shelby."  Sydney then mumbled under her breath.  "I also left school the most hate girl in history."

"What did you say?"

"I just said I was also treasurer."

"Wow.  Quite a job."  Vaughn, said beaming.

Sydney didn't feel the same way.  "I guess."

"So you and Will would hang out."

"Yeah.  Oh, Will and Francie are coming tonight."

"Ok, what time do you want to leave tonight?"

"For the part, or from the party?"

"For."  Vaughn put down Donavan's food.  He held out his hand for Sydney to take, and they walked out to retrieve Vaughn's dog, hand in hand.

"It starts at six, so about five."

"Dead set on not being late?"

"No, it's actually about an hour out."

"Really."  Vaughn whistled, and the large dog obediently waked back to his loving master.  "Yeah.  That's a good boy." He praised.

"Ok, where now?"  Sydney asked as they left the apartment.

"There's a little restaurant a couple blocks from here.  I figured that we would go there for some brunch."

"Is it good?"

"One of my two favorites in LA.'

"What's the other?"

"Francie's."

"Good answer."

"Michael, your mother was just in here last week looking for you!"  The bubbly owner said, the moment the two walked through the front door.  "And I said, 'No Bridget, I haven't seen him in a while.  He's got this new girl, and been spending all of his time with her.'"

"Annette, how lovely to see you too."

Annette came from behind the counter to give Vaughn a warm embrace.  She then turned to Sydney.  "And you must be the girl Mikey couldn't stop talking about when he last came here.  I thought he was talking about Alice at first, but he never talked about Alice the way he talked about you."

"That's me. I'm Sydney."

"I'm Annette."

"Annette is an old family friend."

"That's right. I can tell you stories about this one here was so little.  He would sometimes run around his mother's shop naked."

Vaughn turned red.  "That's enough Annette.  I don't want to scare her off yet."

Sydney smiled happily as she pictured a young Vaughn running around naked, and in his mother's store, too.

"But of course you didn't come here to talk with an aging woman.  You came here to eat.  Now sit!  Eat!"

Vaughn and Sydney took a booth near the back of the restaurant, but next to a window.  "What would you two like?"

"Annette, Sydney hasn't even had the chance to look at the menu yet.  Give us a minute."

But Annette did not give them a minute.  Instead she slipped into the booth next to Vaughn.  "You know, when your father came in here with your mother for the first time, he said something very similar.  Of course back then, I was just a waitress.  I never actually thought that Catalina would will me her restaurant.  God bless her soul.  But she did.  But when William and Bridget first came in here, at that point I had come to know William very well.  He came in here at least once a week.  But something was different when he brought your mother here.  He was all like "Annette, give my Bridget time to think.  But I'll have your famous cheeseburgers.  They were married within the year.  They made such a cute couple.  How is your mother Mikey?"

"I don't know.  You're the one that talked to her last."

"Right dear."

"Annette, can you please let Sydney look at the menu."

"Of course."  Annette patted Vaughn on the leg before leaving.

"Mikey?"  Sydney teased.

"Annette is an old family friend.  She knew me as a kid.  Now hurry up and decide what you'll order before she comes back. She won't give you another chance to look."

"What ever you say, _Mikey_."

"You're going to hold that over my head now, aren't you?"

"You bet.  I've decided."

"Shh… If you say that too loud, she'll hear you, and we won't get a minute of peace until our food comes."

"Oh, I like listening to stories of you."

"Those are reserved for my mother, not Annette."

"I'll take them either way."

The chimes of the front door ran.  Sydney and Vaughn were so intensely talking that they didn't notice the new customer until:

"Bridget!"  Annette squealed, coming from around the counter.

Vaughn turned a pale white, and slowly turned around.  "Is that your mother, Vaughn?"  An amused Sydney asked.

"Yes, that's her.  I can honestly say that I had no idea that she was going to be here."

"Your boy is here." They heard Annette tell Bridget.

"My boy?"

"Yes, and his girl.  Oh, she is a real beauty."  Annette dragged Bridget over to their booth.

"Michael, look who popped in."  Annette proudly proclaimed.

"Maman, lovely to see you." He got up from his seat and hugged his mother.

"Michael Vaughn.  How is that Annette knows this beauty before me, and I don't?"  Bridget smiled lovingly at both Sydney and her son.

"First time she's been here too."  Annette added.

"Won't you two please sit down?"  Vaughn slid down next to Sydney.  Eagerly, Bridget sat down, across from Sydney, and Annette quickly followed.  "Maman, this is my girlfriend, Sydney."

"Hello."  The two shook hands.

"Let me get your orders now."  Annette offered.  She took out her order pad, and began writing.  "Michael?"

"Cheeseburger."

"Sydney, for you dear?"

"Could I just have a hamburger?"

"Of course.  And for you Bridget?"

"I don't know why these two are ordering food.  I came in for coffee, and that is all I intend to have."

"A cheeseburger, a hamburger, and a coffee."  Annette left, leaving Sydney feeling rather awkward.

"What do you do Sydney?"

"I work at a bank."

There was an uneasy silence. The meeting was not planned. Annette brought out Bridget's coffee, and then took her seat again.

"What are you two off to this afternoon?"  Annette dared.

Vaughn took Sydney's hand, and answered for her.  "Actually, its Syd's 10 year high school reunion tonight.  So we're going to that."

Bridget eyed her son carefully.  "Oh?"  She simply questioned.

"Yes."

Annette left at the sound for the order bell, and came back seconds later, with their burgers.  Sydney hungrily looked at the burger, but nimbly took a bite out of her French fry, as both the older woman's eyes were focused on her.  Vaughn could sense Sydney's uneasiness, and decided to break the silence, by mentioning his cousin.  "Maman, have you talked to Jeffery lately?"  

"I talked to him just last week.  He called all happy.  Did you hear that he and his wife are expecting their first child?"

"I did.  He left a message on my machine last Wednesday."

"Jeffery.  Little Jeff.  Wasn't he the one that was always hanging around Michael.  You two were always such trouble makers."

"Yes, that Jeff."

"Where are they living now?"

"Seattle.  Oh you should see his wife."  Bridget pulled out her walled, and she and as she and Annette were looking at the pictures, Sydney turned to Vaughn. 

"Thank you."  She silently whispered."

"You're welcome."  Vaughn mouthed.

"Oy!  Annette!  Do you have any more cleaner for the grill?"  The cook called.

"Look in the back!"

"I did!"

Annette groaned and went to deal with the cook.

"Excuse me, I have to run to the restroom."  Bridget excused herself.

Sydney let her breath go.  "You know, we can make a run for it before they get back."  Vaughn suggested.

"But our food…"

"We'll take the plates, and run back to my apartment.  I'll leave a note to Annette that we'll bring them back, and to charge the meal to my tab."  Vaughn said, already scribbling the note.

"Ok."  

"Lets go."  Vaughn left the note and the two took their plates and went running down the street.  They collapsed three blocks later at Vaughn's apartment.

Sydney put her plate on the counter, and then collapsed in a chair laughing.  "I haven't done anything like that since high school."

"I honestly didn't know my mother was going to be there.  Annette I can have you handle alone.  But you get my mother and her together for the first time, and you get instant death.  They weren't going to help the cook or go to the bathroom.  They were plotting."

"They were really sweetie."

"Only because you go to hear stories.  I counted three.  You owe me three stories."

"Go ahead, ask my dad."

"That is cruel."

"My mother probably has a few."

"I can't do that either.  Come on, what about Hannah?"

"Died.  Three years ago, so there is no one else."

"Will might have one or two."

"He wouldn't date."

"Your friends that I'll be meeting tonight might have a few."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I think I would."

"You wouldn't."

"How else would I get your stories that you'll never tell?"

"Except for one thing, I was a goody-goody in high school. There are no stories of me."

"There has got to be at least one."

"Just don't hold any of them over my head."

"So, there are stories."

"A few."

"I thought so.  Hey, I noticed that you haven't stressed about tonight yet."

"I am.  Still not showing it."

"See, all you have to do is use those spy skills of yours and everyone will be fooled."

"Nothing would have changed from when I worked at SD-6."

"Hey, stop worrying about it."  Vaughn moved and put his arms around Sydney and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.  "I'm going to be there.  And if anyone decides to give you crap about not teaching, we can easily kick everyone's ass in there."

"It's not the teaching I'm worried about."

"What?"

"Never mind.  How is it you always know how to make me feel better?"  Sydney said, kissing him passionately.  Vaughn groaned with pleasure.  "You like that?"

"Oh yeah."  The two began to passionately kiss when Vaughn's watch began to beep.

"What's that?"  Sydney asked.

"The start of the Kings game."  Vaughn said, gently pushing the advancing Sydney away, and jumping over the couch and turning on the start of the hockey game.  Sydney knew that there was no getting Vaughn back, and crawled onto the couch, and curled next to him.  Tenderly, he draped his arm around her shoulder as they watched the game together.  A short time later, Donavan came by and laid down on the rug at their feet.  A feeling of tranquility fell throughout the apartment.

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~

Sydney got up from the warmth of the couch.  "Where are you going?"  Vaughn asked, noticing the absence of his girlfriend.  

"I'm going to use your shower.  When I'm done, the game should be over, and we can head over to my place so we can get ready to go."

"Ok."

Sydney sat in silence as they drove back to her apartment.  She had begun to get nervous again, and Vaughn, the good boyfriend that he was, left Sydney alone to her thoughts.  She barely spoke as they scurried around getting dressed and ready to go.  Francie and Will were doing the same thing, only they chatted happily as they got ready. 

"Vaughn?"  Sydney softly spoke, as she waited for Vaughn to finish changing.

"What is it honey?"

"You want to hear the real reason I don't want to go to my reunion?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I do."

"Tell me Syd."

"I told you I was the school treasurer my senior year.  Me and a bunch of administrators were the only ones with a key to the school safe.  One night, after the most successful prom fundraiser, or any fundraiser for that matter, my school had ever had.  I put all the $3,567.38 away in the safe.  I remember the number exactly because the next morning when someone went to take it all out and deposit into the bank, the money from the fundraiser and an extra $100 was stolen.  It wasn't my fault.  The money was never found, so everyone automatically blamed me.  We couldn't have a prom that year because we were set so far back.  Everyone blamed me for that too.  At graduation as I went up to receive a certificate for being treasurer, everyone booed at me.  I left high school the most hated girl.  I'm afraid to go back, see everyone.  I think they are all still really mad at me."

"Syd, don't worry about it.  So what if you are still hated?  You have different friends now, and they don't hate you because some money stolen.  Hell, you're an international super spy, you have saved the world so many times, that they owe their lives to you."

"You did it again."  She quietly whispered.

"What did I do again?"

"Made me feel better."

"Well, I do try."

Vaughn's phone rang, interrupting their tender moment.  He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.  He then turned it off, and put it in his pocket.  "Who was that?"

"Work."

They walked into the hotel where the reunion was held.  Will and Francie were several minutes behind them.  Francie had to make a quick stop at her restaurant before they arrived.  Sydney grabbed Vaughn's hand tightly, as they made their way to the check in table.   There was a young hotel employee sitting at the table.  "Names please."  She said.

"Sydney Bristow, and guest Michael Vaughn."  Sydney said.  The girl handed them their name tag, and they put them on.  They walked into the ballroom where music and happy talking flooded their ears.  The school colors and banners covered every inch of the walls.

"How long do you think it took them to put all of this stuff up?"  Vaughn whispered.

"Too long."  The two slowly meandered thought the party until they found an empty table near a corner.  The party was only beginning, so there were only a few people already there.

"You're not late." Vaughn said.  "I think we're a little early in fact."

"I know." They sat there and talked for a while.  A few of Sydney's old friends stopped by to say hello, but the meetings were brief.  Finally an hour after Sydney and Vaughn arrived, Will and Francie showed up.

"What took you guys so long?"  Sydney demanded.

"Will saw a plate of cheese.  So. He ate cheese.  And then traffic was horrible."

"I'm going to get some drinks."  Will said, standing up.

"Oh no, allow me." Vaughn said.  He took everyone's order and left.

"Who have you talked to so far?"  Will inquired.

"No one really.  A couple people have stopped by to say hello."

"Everyone doesn't hate you still Syd.  They just haven't come yet."

"Ok." Sydney said, not quite accepting the fact.  She looked over at Vaughn at the bar.  He caught her eye, and motioned for her to join him.

Elegantly, she stood up, and walked over to the bar, she sat down next to Vaughn.

"Thank you.  You are not to leave me alone for the rest of the night." He said.

"May I ask why?"

"And you were worried.  I have been hit on by three desperate women, who saw no ring and figured that I went to your school, and that I am available."

"And what did you tell them?"

"I said I was sorry, but I am here with Sydney Bristow.  They looked disappointed."

"Heartbreaker."  Sydney joked.

"Come on.  I am fresh meat to some of these women here.  Help me carry these drinks.

Sydney took two of the drinks.  "Yeah, but you're my fresh meat."

"Very funny."

"Sydney!"  A voice called.

Sydney turned to where she heard the voice coming from.  Vaughn followed suit.  "Shelby, hey!'  Sydney  replied taking two steps closer to her old friend.  "How are you?"

"I'm doing great.  And you?"

"Just fine."

"I see you guys have a table already." Shelby said, noting the four drinks.

"Yeah.  Will and Francie are over there.  You are more than welcome to join us.

"Alright."  Sydney smiled and led Shelby and her guest to their table.

"Will is that you?"  Shelby said.

"Oh my God!  Shelby Mayer!"

"Shelby Mosely now."  She said.  Shelby reached and grabbed her husband's arm, and pulled him in from the shadows of the crowd.  "Guys, this is my husband, Andrew Mosely."

"Hey Andrew.  Will Truman."  He then turned to Shelby to proudly show off Francie.  "And this is my lovely girlfriend, Francie."

"Hey."

"Sydney Bristow.  This is my boyfriend Michael Vaughn." Sydney said, grabbing Vaughn's hand.

The three old friends began talking excitedly, leaving their guests to chat amongst themselves. 

"So, Michael, what do you do?"  Andrew asked.

"I work in the state department.  How about yourself?"

"Lawyer."  The conversation died there.

"Come here Sydney."  Vaughn said, standing up and taking Sydney's hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"To dance." Sydney gave an apologetic smile to her friend, and then excitedly followed Vaughn to the dance floor, where a slow song was underway.

"Having fun?"

"More than I thought."

"Is it as bad as you thought?"

"Remember how I said that everyone completed their life goals already, and you said that no one ever has?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to show you Shelby."

"Everything?"

"She wanted twins as her first-borns, but other than that, yeah."

"Did I say no one?"

"You said no..."  Sydney was cut off by the sounds of two gun shots, and panicked screams.    They didn't bother to wear masks, and both Sydney and Vaughn recognized the leader right off the bat.  "…One."  She finished.  "That's Sark!" She harshly whispered.

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~

"I know."  Vaughn said.  "What the hell is Sark doing here?"

"Everyone down!"  Sark yelled.  "We're here for one thing only!"

"I don't think he can see us."

"We can't take them all on our own.  I count five."

"Six, you forgot Sark."

"I said, down!  And shut up!"  Sydney and Vaughn did as they were told, well, almost.

"What do they want?"

"Me, maybe you."  Sydney answered.  But as Sark began to deter away from he dance floor, and moved closer to a table.  "They want Will."

"What for?"

"He was analyzing the satellite images from Hong Kong.  There may be something he wants."

"I'm going to try to call Weiss." Vaughn slowly moved his hand into his pocket, and silently dialed his friend.  It was too risky to talk, so while it was on, Weiss could hear everything.  "Ok, he's contacted.  I'm not sure if he can hear anything."

"It's worth arty. If I could get a gun, we could take them."  Sark had Will bound, and was escorting him to the exit.  He could hear whispering and ordered one of his men to deal with the problem.  

"He said, shut up!"  The man gruffly said.  "Stand up.  Let everyone see the face that will get them all killed.  Come on, both of you."

A small murmur ran throughout the ballroom as they recognized the face of Sydney.  "Well, well, Ms. Sydney Bristow.  Do haunt me in the after life, will you?" The gun barrel was pressed so firmly against her head, the blood pounded in her ears.

"Don't shoot her."  Sark ordered, turning around.  He shoved Will over to another captive, and marched over to where they stood.

"Well, well, well.  The great Sydney Bristow and her infamous partner Michael Vaughn.  You know what Mr. Vaughn.  I do believe that this is the first time that I have ever heard your first name."

"Sark."

"You're not think about saving your friend, are you?"  Their faces were frozen, staring straight ahead.  "You are.  I would advise against it.  Make one move, and I will kill people you care most about. Starting with this one."   Sark pointed at Francie.  Sydney looked over at her terrified best friend, and gave a sympathetic look.  "My employer…"

"Cut that shit.   We all know you work with Sloane and my mom."  Sydney spat.

"Shut up.  And I will kill you.  My employer will be more than please to get two of the legendary CIA agents, plus one of their annalist friends."  A universal gasp was heard as everyone heard what Sark had said.  Sydney's face hardened.  "Opps.  Was I not supposed to say that?"

Sydney glared at Sark menacingly.  She then saw her window of opportunity.  She leaned over and kicked Sark hard, knocking his gun into her hands.  Only milliseconds later, Vaughn did the same to the guy who previously pointed his gun into Sydney's head.

"Shoot anyone, and Sark gets it.  You don't want to go back without Sark.  I know how angry Sloane and Derevko get when you come back missing you leader!"  Sydney yelled.  The four guns pointed at them, went down.  The man whose gun Vaughn took looked at Sydney in a way that disturbed both Sydney and Vaughn.  Vaughn didn't like people looking at his girlfriend that way.  His foot lashed up, kicking the guy in the face.  The guy flew back, landing on his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Mike?  You there?"  A muffled voice called from Vaughn's pocket.  Vaughn smirked, and left the vicinity of Sydney to talk to Weiss.  

"Don't move."  Sydney ordered.   She leaned over as she spotted another gun in Sark's jacket.  She leaned over and pulled it out, quickly pointing it at him.

"Choppers are on their way."  He whispered into her ear upon his return.

"I'm going to untie Will."  Sydney said, tossing the spare gun at Vaughn, so that he could keep an eye on Sark with two guns.  "Drop your gun."  Sydney told the man holding a very scared Will.  The gun remained in his hands.  "I said, drop your gun."  But he wouldn't listen.  Sydney aimed her gun lower.  There was no question in anyone's mind where it was now pointed at.  "Drop it."  

The man smirked.  "I'd rather raise it." 

Sydney cocked the gun, and took a more careful aim. The sound of the dropped metal echoed throughout the room.  Quickly, Sydney cut Will free using one of the knives on the table.

"Thanks."  He said, rubbing his wrists. 

"And the one time I don't have ties."  Sydney said.  "Grab his gun.  Have you had basic yet?"

"What?  Field agent training?  You have got to be kidding me."  Sydney eyed him, as if to warn him that that kind of information should not be given at that instant.  "Of course I have."

"Good."  She then stood up.  "Everyone, drop your guns!"  Two dropped their guns.  The other refused to.  Instead he lifted it up, and took aim.  Sydney and Will together began to run, as the barrel was aimed in their direction.  It is harder to hit a moving target.  He thought that he had it, but when the trigger was pulled, it was his comrade that was in the line of fire.  It hit him square in the chest.  With a small shout, he fell backwards, dying only moments later.  Screams erupted from the party goers.

"Let them go Sark.  You don't want to hurt them anymore than we do."  Vaughn said, referring to the scared people.  "Let them go.  We can continue this once they're gone.  Innocent people shouldn't get hurt."

"They are my ticket to safety.  You and Sydney won't fire a shot with these people here."

Vaughn carefully aimed and shot Sark in the arm.  "Would you care to bet your life on that?"  He snarled, as Sark screamed in pain.  "That's what I thought."

 "You bastard."

Sydney was fighting the remaining guards in hand to hand combat after Will took the guard's gun, and Sydney's was knocked out of her hand, and landed some 30 feet out of reach.    She threw kicks, and punches.  While concentrated on kicking at one guard the other man ran to get the fallen, abandoned gun.

"Sydney!  Watch out!"  Will called as a warning. But his arms were full of guns, and was not able to aid his endangered friend in time.   Sydney heard her friend's warning and took off in a sprint. 

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

The room held its breath as they waited to see who was shot.  "Sydney!"  Vaughn screamed, upon seeing Sydney lying on the ground, a pool of blood growing.  Using the butt of his gun, he hit Sark on the head, making him no longer conscious.  Sark fell out of his chair, and the people on the dance floor screamed.

"Is he dead?"  One very scared woman asked.

"No."  Vaughn assured her, before rushing over to Sydney's side.

Within the chorus of guns, Sydney was able to get several shots out, hitting two of the remaining guards, including the one with the gun.  How ever she herself was hit.  A pool of blood was growing from where she was hit on the thigh.  "You ok?"  Vaughn asked.

Sydney nodded.  "I was only hit in the thigh."

Will watched as the third remaining captor made a last ditch effort for the remaining gun.  Will fumbled with the gun in his hand.  The cool metal felt unfamiliar in his hand.   He rarely had fried a gun before.  He took a deep breath before pulling the trigger.  The single bullet echoed in the soundless hall.  Will closed his eyes, as he heard a shout of surprise and a thud.  Slowly he opened his eyes to see the last captor lying on the ground.

"Stay here Syd.  I'm going to make sure everyone is ok."  Vaughn kissed Sydney, and waked over to Sark.  He took a pulse.  Still there.  "Will, watch Sark."  Vaughn ordered.  Will nodded and took a fresh gun, and walked over to Sark.  Vaughn took the pulse of the unconscious captor next to Sark.  He nodded to Sydney before moving on.  Will took the gun off the unconscious man.

The rug near the doors was stained red.  One guard was obviously dead.  A single bullet through the heart.  Shot by one of his own.  Another was fallen with a shot from Sydney's gun in the upper right shoulder.  He screamed in agony when Vaughn walked over to the doors.  He stepped over the screaming man to where another lay on the floor bleeding profusely out of the stomach.  Vaughn found a faint pulse.  Somberly he shook his head.  That one wasn't going to make it.  He walked to the final fallen man.  The bullet had entered the upper part of his neck. He had died instantly.  "Three."  Vaughn mouthed to Sydney.  She nodded.

"Ok everyone, it is safe to get up now."  Vaughn called.

Cautiously and slowly people began to get up.  They hugged their loved ones, happy that they were all ok.

"I'm a doctor."  One man said, approaching Sydney.

"I'm ok. I just got hit in the leg."  Sydney insisted.

"Sydney Bristow, right?"

"Yeah."  She switched her hands, as the one on the bottom got too bloody.  "You're Toby Hunter, right?"

"Yes.  You were the treasurer."

"Yes.  Yes, that was me."  Sydney shook her head, feeling very ashamed.

Toby only gave a half smile before telling Sydney what to do.  "Keep pressure on that, until someone comes. If you get dizzy or feel faint, or anything, give me a shout."  Sydney nodded, and Toby left to check on the wounded captors.

Someone had gotten to the DJ and requested that he play a simple calming tune to ease the nerves of everyone.  But no one got up to dance.  They were still far too shaky to continue as if nothing had happened.  Francie walked over to her best friend.

"Oh my God Sydney!  You got shot."

"I'm ok."

"Glad to hear."  She slapped Sydney on the arm.  "When were you going to tell me what you really did?"

Sydney took a deep breath.  "Honestly never."  Francie looked hurt.  "But only for your protection.  I told Danny and SD-6 killed him.  I couldn't risk someone hurting you or Will because you knew what I really did."

"SD-6 is real?" She softly said.  Francie turned to look at her boyfriend.  Will and Vaughn sat at one of the tables disarming the semi-automatic weapons Sark and his gang brought with them.  "So Will isn't a drug addict?"

"Never was, and hopefully never will be."

"Excuse me."  Sydney watched as Francie surprised Will by coming up behind him, and hugging him.  She saw Francie say the three most powerful words.

There was a small crowd of men that stood around the table watching Will and Vaughn disarm the guns like five year olds at the candy makers.

"You know what I just realized."  Someone spoke up.  "These people may be hurt, but you guys saved our lives."

The three beamed as a murmur of agreement danced throughout the room.  One person began to applaud to demonstrate their appreciation.  The people around the one joined in.  It wasn't long before the whole room was on their feet clapping until their hands were red.  People patted the three on the back.  Vaughn quickly finished his last gun, and briskly waked over to Sydney.

"How are you doing Syd?"

"When is the team supposed to be here?"

"Soon. They're taking choppers over.

"Did Weiss mention who was on the team?"

"He only mentioned that they'd make a team from who ever was there, hanging around on Saturday night."

"That includes my dad.  He talked to me the other night, and was the first and only one to advise me not to come, and he wouldn't say why. He is going to come here and be all superior and protective in the way that only Jack Bristow can be."

"Your father doesn't work every Saturday."  Sydney eyed Vaughn.  "Just about.  But not every."

"We went to dinner last Saturday, so he didn't work then.  Jack's natural law says that he has to work tonight.  He'll be here."

"I don't necessarily think so."

"Care to bet on it?"

"A bet eh?  How much?"

Vaughn leaned over and whispered his bet in Sydney's ear.  She turned red, smiled, and agreed.

"Everybody freeze!"  Weiss' voice boomed.

"It's ok Eric!  Syd, Will and I got everything under control."   Vaughn called back.  "No one panic.  These are the good guys."  Vaughn announced, after witnessing several couples quickly scurrying to hide under a table and several others throw their hands up.  Those that did panic stayed where they were, unsure whether they should trust Vaughn or not.

"That's right, we're CIA.  The good guys."  Weiss said, flashing his badge as he paraded over to Sydney and Vaughn.  "Sorry we're late.  We had to wait for Jack to pick these up from you guys' desks."  He tossed their badges in their lap. "You should really carry theses wherever you guys go.  Especially you Sydney.  The most coveted spy in the international spy business."  

"Is that true Sydney?"  Shelby asked.

"I don't know.  I mean yeah.  I bet I'm near the top.  But number one?  I don't know."

"What are you talking about Sydney?  The good guys all want you on their team.  The bad guys all want you on their team.  And the bad guys want you to pump you for information. I'd say you, Vaughn, and your dad are the top three."

Sydney turned bright red, and gave a small laugh.  "I'm not sure if I should thank you, or fear for myself, Vaughn, and my dad."

"You're welcome.  How are you doing?  You the only one injured?"

"Aside from Sark's men, yeah. I'm fine.  It didn't go all the way through."

"Ok.  The medics were only a couple minutes behind us.  Tell me about Sark's men."

"Lets see…"  Vaughn looked around the room.  "Sark is only knocked out.  I shot him in the arm though.  The guy next to him is also only knocked out, but should be dead.  He looked at Sydney in a bad way."  Sydney blushed at her protective boyfriend.  "Um… one dead after getting in the way of one of his fellow guns.  His shooter is the one with the shot in the upper shoulder screaming.  The other one was shot in the stomach. He won't make it ot the hospital.  I'm not sure if right now he's still alive.  And the last guy with the bullet was shot by Tippen."

"Count's 50/50?"

"Yup."

"Not bad.  You did a good job keeping Sark alive.  We can take him in for interrogation."  Jack said.  As Vaughn began to explain each casualty, he walked over to check on Sydney, which he did silently while listening to the younger agent.

"Thank you sir.  His employer wanted Tippen."

"Tippen.  What's your current assignment?"

"I'm analyzing the casualties in Hong Kong and attempting to locate where the KGB popped from.  But that is easier said than done.  They appear to be coming out of thin air"

"That's what he wants."  Sydney said.  "That location was prime.  He wants to use the KGB's hiding spot.  If he gets those spots, when we go to Hong Kong, he could wipe us out easily, almost immediately after stepping off the plane."

"But if we beat them to the spots, then we could use them to our advantage, or destroy them."  Vaughn said, putting his two cents worth in.

"Wait a second guys.  I have been on those images for three days, and have made zero progress, than they're under the ground, at least that's what I think.   At least fifty feet.  And it's probably a complex system of caverns.  But it's how they got to the surface that is baffling me.  Magic is feeling like the most logical answer."

"Tippin, I want you to stay in a safe-house until we can insure your safety."  Jack ordered.

"With all do respect sir, I'd rather not."

"That's not fair.  If I was in a safe-house every time my life was in danger, I would live in a safe-house.  And Will always has someone around him."

"Tippin.  Safe-house for two days."

"Sark's employer…"  Vaughn started.

"Most likely Sloane."  Jack said.

"Since Mom escaped, it's most likely her."

"No.  Sloane and your mother teamed up.  Sloane's the head honcho now."

"Ok."  Vaughn said.  "So it will probably take at least a night for this information to leak to Sloane.  Will should be safe for one night."

"Sorry, not true.  Sloane knew everything at the split second it happened.  He has probably got a second team already on the way."

"Can you take six men again tomorrow night Syd?  You'll probably still be at the hospital."

Will had remained silent during the duration of the conversation of what to do about him.  He finally spoke up.  "Sir, I'll take your safe-house offer for one night. I don't think, no I know, I can't take a team of six men on my own."

"All right Mr. Tippin."  Jack said.

"Agent Bristow."  Both Jack and Sydney looked up.  "The medics are here." A shy young agent informed.  Behind her stood a team of medics.  Immediately they began to swarm around Sydney.

"Agent Bristow, my name is Catherine Arnist.  You were hit in your thigh."

"Yeah."

"The bullet is still in your leg.  We have to take you to the hospital where you'll likely need surgery."

"All in a day's work."  Sydney was moved to the ambulance.  Vaughn followed her.

"I'm coming with you."  Vaughn insisted.

"I'm ok.  Clean up the mess.  They need more help than Will to explain what happened."  Sydney protested.

"Paper work and investigations can come later.  I am coming with you."

"Are you going to be so insistent about it that I have to make you come?"

"I will."

"Ok."

Vaughn gingerly placed a kiss on Sydney's forehead, as she was lifted up.  "You coming?"  Catherine asked Vaughn before she prepared to shut the doors.

"Yeah."  Vaughn jumped into the ambulance and sat down.  Sydney held out her hand for Vaughn to take.  He took it and squeezed it reassuringly.  "You ok?" He checked again.

"I got you.  Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~

Vaughn nervously sat in the chairs, waiting for Sydney to come out of surgery.  Next to him, Will was leaning his head against the wall, just staring at the ceiling.  Francie was asleep, her head gently resting on Will's shoulder.  Weiss was sleeping in a corner char, head back, mouth open.  Jack was nervously pacing the hall back and forth.   Vaughn could see him walk back and forth, from the window in the waiting room.  On his seventh pass in ten minutes, only increasing the anxiety that Vaughn already felt.  Around them, other people waited for their own loved ones waited doing the same thing.  "Who are you waiting for?"  An elderly man asked Vaughn.

"My girlfriend.  How about you?"

"My wife is getting her hip replaced.  She's been in there for four hours.  We weren't going to have her do the surgery, but she fell down the stairs this morning, so it just made sense."

A nurse came through the doors.  Jack quickly followed, not wanting to miss the news in case it was about Sydney.  He took the vacant seat next to Weiss.  Everyone in the room that was awake turned to look, hoping that it was news for them.  "Mr. Pond?"  She asked.

The elderly man Vaughn was talking to walked over to the nurse who led him through the doors to see his wife.  Vaughn looked towards the doors, but there was no nurse to show him to his Sydney. Jack stood up again, and started pacing in circles around the room. "How long has she been in there?"  Will quietly asked, as not to disturb the sleeping Francie still quietly resting on his shoulder.

"In surgery?  45 minutes.  But she was prepping long before that."  Jack answer, not breaking step.  Vaughn banged his head against the wall three times.  "She should be in there for another hour or so."

"I am going to get some coffee."  Vaughn left his chair, in search of a cup of coffee.  He turned a hallway, and heard his name being called out.

"Michael."  Vaughn turned, and for a brief moment, he saw Sydney, he heard Sydney, he felt Sydney.  To his udder disappointment, he found Shelby standing there instead.  "It is Michael, right? Sydney's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"How is she?  The lady at the desk said she's still in surgery."

"Then you're up to date."

"How long has she been in there?  I would have come sooner, but I had to drop Andrew off at home to let the babysitter go home, and then I came straight here."

"She's been in there for nearly a quarter of an hour."  Vaughn directed Shelby to the waiting room, and he himself continued his search for a cup of coffee.

Another hour later and Vaughn remained as the only one awake.  He just sat there, spinning the dreads of his coffee around the bottom of his cup, watching the spirals.  Only tow other people were awake, waiting for their young daughter to come out of a surgery to repair her heart.  They sat praying.  Vaughn looked over at them.  They looked so scared.  Through the glass doors, a doctor appeared.  Vaughn watched as the doctor took off his scrubs, and talked to the nurse at the desk, before making her way to the waiting room.  She seemed to move in slow motion, and Vaughn just wanted to scream, "Faster!"   

The airlock doors opened with a hiss.  The three occupants still awake thrust their undivided attention at the doctor.  "Family of Sydney Bristow?"  She asked.

Vaughn let out a sigh of relief, not even knowing he was holding his breath.  He jumped up to get news.  She led him to just outside Sydney's door.  So close, but yet so far away.  "We had no complications during the surgery.  It looks like she should be fine in a couple of days."

"Can I go in there?"  Vaughn quietly asked, his hands placed on the glass.

"Yes.  She should be waking up any minute now."

Silently Vaughn entered the room, and sat down next to Sydney's bed, and took her hand.  He leaned his head against the wall.  It is funny how sometimes you shut your eyes for a short moment, only to wake up later, not even knowing that you had fallen asleep.  This phenomenon happened to Vaughn.  A tight squeeze to his hand woke him.  He looked over at a smiling Sydney.

"When did you get up?"  Vaughn immediately asked.

"About half an hour ago. I was going to let you sleep, but everyone is trying to watch us from outside."

"How are you doing?'

"Not bad.  It kinda hurts, but nothing I can't handle."

"Good."

"Can I motion for all my other friends to come in now?"  Sydney asked, joking around.

"You could have done that earlier you know." Vaughn assured her.

"I wanted to talk to you first.  I love you."

"I love you too."  Vaughn kissed Sydney's forehead.  "I'll go get everyone for you.  Your dad is the only one that's standing outside the door."

"Ok."

Sydney smiled as each of her friends filed into her room.  Happy faces, relieved at her expected fast recover, surrounded Sydney.  They took seats wherever the room would allow, and all (including stone-faced Jack) began to chat carefree.

A nurse came in to check on Sydney and saw the small crowd.  "Ms. Bristow!  when I said you could have a couple more people in here, I thought you meant two, not an entire army.  I am sorry but you need your rest, and these people have to go."

Everyone understood where the nurse was coming from, and left leaving their well wishes behind.  Vaughn stayed, at Sydney's demand.

"Syd, there has been something I have been wanting to ask you for several days now."

"yeah?"  Sydney asked.  She was beginning to feel the effects of the medicine the nurse administered to her, and was fading quickly into a deep sleep."

"Will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?  Of course I'll marry  you!"  Sydney leaned over and began to kiss Vaughn.

"I-I-I don't have a ring for you right now.  I was planning on asking you after the reunion, so the ring is in my drawer at your place."

"Vaughn, its ok Honey."  Sydney kissed him again to get him to shut up.  "What a day, huh?  Meeting your mom, Annette, the reunion, catching Sark, getting shot, and now this, we're engaged."

"What a day."  Vaughn repeated before Sydney fell fast asleep.

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~    ~~~~*~~~~

The sun reflected brightly against Sydney's car as she and Vaughn pulled into their driveway.  They had only been engaged three weeks, but Vaughn had temporarily moved into Sydney's place to help her about while her leg was still healing.  Sydney laughed as she heard Donavan barking form inside, going wild after hearing a car engine stop in front of the house.  Sydney limped her way to the front door as Vaughn went to retrieve the mail.  Sydney petted the oversized Chihuahua on steroids (read: really big dog) and made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.  Vaughn put the mail on the counter, and Sydney began to leaf her way through it.  

"What time is Shelby and Andrew coming for dinner?"  Vaughn asked.

"Depends on if we decided to go out or stay in.  Did we ever decide that?"

"What would we cook?"   

"I'll make reservations some place, and then call them."

"Aright."

She found a thick square envelope with a return address from her old high school.  She opened it slowly and pulled out two invitations.  "Vaughn they're going to try the reunion thing again.  You up for going again?"  Sydney announced after reading the first invitation.

"You betcha.  I didn't get to hear any embarrassing stories of you, aside from the treasurer one."

"And hopefully you won't hear any more, than that."  Sydney then turned to the next invitation.  She read it and smiled.

Vaughn came over and stood over his fiancé's shoulder and looked at the invitation. "What's that?"

"They've asked me to be the speaker at this second try. And I think I will do it."

"It looks like they've forgiven you for the, well, everything."

"It does appear that way."  Sydney paused momentarily to kiss Vaughn.  "Hopefully this time, things will go differently.  Which does appear to be the goal of the committee."

"Oh, what? So having your arch enemy barge in with six other guys, all heavily armed to kidnap your best friend, to pump him for information, and  then getting everyone's secret revealed, killing guys, getting shot isn't your idea of an event that went well?"

"Generally no.  But given my profession, I shouldn't expect anything less.  You know, some good came out of the evening."

"Oh?"  Vaughn inquired.  "What was that?"

"You."

FIN.


End file.
